Chase the Morning
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: sequal to 'On Stranger Tides' A shadow cast upon our beautiful lands. I can taste it in the water. I can feel it in the earth. I can smell it in the air. For something wicked this way comes, if only magic can defeat it. Full sum inside, C/L,P/RD,E/W
1. Chapter 1: The nightmares of the collisi

**_Chase the Morning_**

_A shadow cast upon our beautiful lands. I can taste it in the water. I can feel it in the earth. I can smell it in the air. For something wicked this way comes, if only magic can defeat it. However, magic is not strong enough compare to what pure that lies within the heart. That lingers with in the; Enchanted forest, Northern star, and Navigating Seas._

**_So here is a sequel to "On Stranger Tides" I don't know if I can continue it or not, for I don't have much idea for it. So I may need some help in making this story work. Now for the pairings: Caspian/Lucy, Peter/ Liliandil, and Edmund/ Wisteria._**

**_Ages:_**

**_Caspian-22_**

**_Wisteria-19_**

**_Peter-23_**

**_Edmund-20_**

**_Lucy-19_**

**_Liliandil- 21_**

**_Chapter 1: The nightmares of a collision._**

Caspian was woken by another scream; quickly he got up and rushed towards Wisteria bed chambers. As he barged into the Duchess chamber to find Liliandil holding a hysterical Wisteria, who cried in the Star's arms! Caspian sighed in relief to know it was nothing serious. Although the situation has become routine of Wisteria Evanstar the Enchantress nightmares for the past month. Since the month of Rain while Drinian sailed to Galma. Fortunately the Star Liliandil daughter of Ramandu kindly pays a visit to help Wisteria with her dreams. Dreams that Narnia could ever understand?

"It's alright Wisteria; it was just a bad dream." Liliandil cooed rocking Wisteria while combing her fingers through toffee locks.

Wisteria shook her head. "No, it was real, so real."

Caspian took a deep breath and joined the girls on the bed, rubbing his cousin back. "The Mist again?"

"No, a collision," Wisteria whispered. "Another train . . . . Collision!"

Caspian and Liliandil didn't quite understand what a train was, but when the second nightmare of a train accident came, Wisteria told them what a train is. A transportation contraption, that runs on coal, steam, or electricity. This fascinated Caspian of the other world his friends used to live. Until Wisteria mention that is crashed into another train and that Lucy, Edmund, and another passenger who she thinks was their older brother, Peter were involved along with an older man and woman. Counting this down, this would be the tenth nightmare this past month. Caspian ponder if something bad was going to happen to the Pevensies. However he didn't want the worst to actually occur, let alone his dear friends. Thus he kept telling his cousin it was just a bad dream; nothing more and nothing less. Though examining that Wisteria was wearing her amethyst, the one that protect her from nightmares. These nightmares were actually nightmares at all. So what could these dreams be?

"It's okay," Caspian said, taking Wisteria in his arm and gave her a hug. "Come now; let's go take a late night stroll."

Wisteria nodded as she gotten out of bed and grabbed her robe and slippers. Once dressed, Caspian, Liliandil and Wisteria walked around the garden at night. And just in perfect time to witness the moon lilies bloom under the moons ray. Wisteria relaxed some, as she picked the flower and took a sniff at its beautiful scent while doing so, Caspian whispered to Liliandil.

"This is the tenth nightmare, Liliandil."

"I know, but what can we do." The star replied her skin starting to glow. "She is happy since returning back from the Voyage. So there shouldn't be a cause to these dreams."

"Could it be her powers?" Caspian asked.

Ramandu's daughter shook her head no. "No, she has obtained her magic and has it under control. Wisteria is no seer."

"I think something is going to happen." Wisteria said holding the moon lily. "I fear for the worst."

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked.

"I . . . I don't know." Wisteria replied unsure. "But I sense's something is going to happen here or there."

As she said this, she crushed the moon lily and let the winds carry the petals and seeds away. They watch the pale petals flew off towards the east though the stem remains. Wisteria sighed and walked back to her chambers humming some lullaby to herself that she heard from an old music box. Leaving the King and Star alone as the rain began to fall on them suddenly.

"I hope you are wrong, Wisteria." Caspian whispered as he gazed to the east. "I hope you are wrong."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So I might continue this story? I don't know. Also I decided that I was going to use Liliandil, like she changed her mind and came to Narnia. However she and Caspian are just friends. Might make it that Caspian suited her but both decided their better off as friends. Also the age thing. What's been two years in Narnia has been Three years for the real world. So the Pevensies are a bit older.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if I should continue this or not?**

**Silent wolf singer**


	2. Chapter 2: Impossible!

**_Chase the Morning_**

**_Chapter 2: Impossible!_**

Wisteria POV

A thunderstorm clashed upon the morning sky as a storm casted over Narnia.

I was alone for the day in the library, for Caspian tended to a council meeting and Liliandil with her suitors until supper. I groaned for there was no body to talk to, for Drinian had to go on another voyage to Galma for trade and be gone for the next three months. With a sighed; I find it difficult in fitting in, in Narnia. Only those who were on the previous voyage to worlds end could understand me. Including my disposition, for I was being taunted by dreams and nightmare that were so vivid, that it felt so real. What supposed to surreal felt so realistic.

For the dreams consisted of a train. To feel the trains engine and wheels vibrate among the compartment. The smell of smoke from the coal while the atmosphere engulfed in suspense, that my heart rate increases, close to exploding at any moment of impact. The same adrenaline I felt when I was being drowns by the mist.

To dream of my friends and their brother aboard a train with no worry or care in what is to come. What fate has decided on impact to be precise! Oh, how I wish could cast a spell and save them from the collision and fire. Except they couldn't hear me, for I have gone mute, faded into the background like some ghost. A silent being lost in limbo between reality and post mortem.

"Oh Aslan, let them be safe." I whispered, watching the rain splatter on the panel. It seems the heaven was crying on what is to come.

God! I feel like Hamlet now. Instead of seeing my father's ghost, I'm being plagued by visions that shares dreadful fate of dearest loved ones. Have my dreams become a banshee scream of death to come? Or do I missed Edmund and Lucy so dearly, that I feel half-heartedly to consider they are gone entirely? If somebody gave me a skull, I might as well say '_Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, well!_' Such Irony to come by to symbolic terms! Though it has been two years since the last I read a book from the other world. Two years since I read '_Nothing Gold can stay' _by Robert frost. I miss the colorful literature so dearly, for all the books in this blasted library consisted of legends, journals, and history. No fictional tales in which attract my attention than poetry; Poetry!

Although, the separation of time and space caused such difference between reality and fiction. To be consider as the character in the book than the reader who holds the fine delicate pages. To read tales of adolescent life or suspense and thriller, captivated by mystery or humor. But no, I'm now the fictional character, who god knows who is reading me. By Aslan mane, I miss home so dearly that I wished to have someone to talk to easily. Damn, even my language has been sustain to speak such sailor tongue, that I can only curse when training or on voyages in the sea.

"A lady must enjoy elegant pursuits." I mimic Liliandil voice.

I love my star friend dearly, but I'm utterly a tomboy from head to toe, inside and out. Drinian is proud of this, since he wouldn't have to deal with Suitor so often along how I dress. Sure I would wear a gown time to time. But you shall find me in the castle wearing pants, white short dresses that reach my knee and elegant robe or in some training ensemble when learning to fight. When training with Caspian on my archery skills or magic practice.

A frowned heavy my lips in the predicament that is at hand. Seems my destiny is postponed for Caspian and I are betrothed. We are cousins, and it's common for second or more cousins to wed. But I frowned on such a tradition after living seventeen years in the other world where it's cot approved or rare in modern times. Though the councils insist of the marriage, for there are hardly any princess in Narnia and Caspian being stubborn to court any fair maiden while running the kingdom. But he two despises the suggestion of marrying me, and Drinian hasn't given his blessing. Our hopes pray for a rightful queen of love not arrange. However, if Caspian doesn't find a bride then there is going to be awkward if not harsh marriage.

I love Caspian, but I see him as a brother. And besides, my mind goes off into space in remembering the voyage in search of the Seven Lords and defeating the Mist. A silver king haunting my mind of the possible chance if he did remained in Narnia. Edmund Pevensie. How we kept falling on each other, understand, and share a few moments of a kiss. But atlas, he is back in the twentieth century with his family probably still the same age while Narnia is ahead of him in time. Two days maybe if the timeline is such. Lucy once said a year in the other word is nearly thirteen hundred years in Narnia. So a month is a hundred years probably. Lucy…I miss my best friend Lucy also known as Queen Lucy the Valiant. How we used to hang out in the cabin on the Dawn Treader, talking about the past, dreams, and fantasy a future. Though I had a feeling Lucy had a crushed on Caspian while Caspian did the same only kept it hidden for good measure. No one could live with a broken heart if they know the truth. Now I wonder what Dragon Eustace is up to. Hope he isn't driving Edmund or Lucy crazy.

The lightning strike again in the heavy sky, as the tempest becomes stronger than ever before amongst the sea. I hope dad is doing alright in Galma. Sighing, I stared out the window watching the kingdom. When the scent of coal was noticed out of nowhere. I walked towards the fire place to see if the fire needs tending when I realized there was only wood to burn. I quirk a brow before tossing a log into the fire watching it be consume in flames. I sighed again out of habit, when all of the sudden, I felt a strange pull. The same pull from long ago as I felt magical energy in the west. A familiar energy when on the . . . . Shaking my head from such thought and grabbed a random book from the shelf.

I sat down by the window opening the book, and then groan about the topic. It was the book about '_The golden age.'_ Now that tiny little voice in my head won't stop screaming to go outside. To go into the storm and investigate what's out there. I debated the_ pros_ and _cons_ whether or not I should go. However the pull becoming sharper on its destination close to being sharp as a knife. I groan, losing the debate from unnatural causes and headed out. Stopping at my room to change into my riding attire then offed to the stables.

.o0o.

Fay galloped with all her might against the winds while sharp rain drops stabbed our faces. I grabbed onto her reins and Destrier as well. Hope Caspian won't mind if I borrow his horse, for some reason I would need two horses. The gut feeling was getting stronger as I reached towards the Shuttering woods; there the source of magic was coming from. It wasn't dark magic like the mist. In fact, it felt like warm wild magic, that only one person could possess such power. Aslan.

When I reached the Fords of Beruna River; I pulled the reins stopping Fay and Destrier. The magic was stronger now, stronger than it was at Cair Paravel. So, unmounting Fay, I grabbed the straps of my crossbow, caution and alerted for what is to come.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called out. But there was no response. I sighed before feeling a wave in the magic. "What magic lies in these parts? What magic lies here?"

I bend down by the shore, picking up a rock to examine it. The smell oil and smoke hover over these parts. For the scent defy the drench air of rain, unable to be drowning out or washed away. I do not like it, not at all. For even though the atmosphere express peaceful in a storm, the scenery was the opposite. I have a bad feeling something bad is about to happen here, some reason to explain.

I walked around the bay analyzing the area. However, it was a bit difficult to see thirty feet from my face. For the rain has created a curtain of water crashing out any sound or long range of sight. As the moment go by, the darker the sky becomes with the thunder booming and lightning strikes. I reached out into my satchel to pull out Edmund torch. Only to paused and gaze at the steel flashlight, missing Edmund so dearly. If he could have stayed, we might have been courting each other by now. I don't know why I was infatuated by the silver king two years ago. Maybe from all the time we had been tripping over each other that got our attention, if not attraction so much.

Sighing, I followed the source to the magic, turning on the torch to see a bit better. Well at least I have something that was from the previous world. Anyway, the source of the magic lead downstream towards where the bridge used to be, before the river god destroyed it during the War of Deliverance. Fay and Destrier followed behind as good horses they were. Even though, they were a bit apprehensive of the condition of the storm. When reaching what remains from the bridge, the magic was on fire.

"Is anybody here?" I called. Silence, pure silence when all of the sudden I heard it. A groan escaped, before a tiny whisper replied yes. I ran towards the direction the voice was coming from, asking them to keep talking. The person did, as their voice was by the bridge. I ran towards the bridge to see no one was there.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"By the tree's." the female voice said much clearly.

I turned around towards the forest line to see a female figure there limping against the tree. I ran up to her. "Are you all . . . right."

I paused in seeing the girl who stood before me. For it was somebody I did not except to see until Aslan country. The girl seemed to be around my age, with damp auburn curly hair that clanged to her fair freckled face. Her hazel eyes stared at me in clouded pain while dirt and grime smeared her skin. Her clothes didn't suit her as well, for they weren't medieval but more forties/ fifties that I see in text books. As she wore a dirty prim white shirt, a blue skirt and a navy blue fitted sweater. Around her neck was a necklace of two charms, a golden lion and a silver falcon.

"Lucy," I breathed, utterly shocked.

Lucy paused hesitant for a moment, probably gaining her vision before widening, "Wisteria?"

After she said my name, she collapsed. I caught her in time before she hit the ground. I set her down gently to examine for any sign of wounds. Only bruising, nothing sever except her pupils were uneven, a sign of a concussion. Destrier neighed, knelling down so I can place Lucy on him. I remove my cloak and set it over her shivering body.

"Lucy, are the others here?" I asked desperately.

"Ed and Pete." She whispered.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

She lifted her shaken hand pointing at a big oak tree. I grabbed the reins and led Fay and Destrier into the forest towards the direction of the oak tree. There I spotted two more boys, the same men from my dreams. The one I assumed was Peter sat on the ground trying to place a splint on his left arm. He seemed older than I, with golden brown hair and blue eyes. Looking more like Lucy, indeed he was Peter. While the man unconscious on the ground with black hair. I stiffen, for I definitely knew it was Edmund.

I ran up to Peter, my presence surprised him for a moment before I explain I was a friend of Lucy and Caspian cousin. He was cautious at first, until I raised my hand and concentrated my healing powers onto his arm, tending the broken arm to heal in good condition. Once done he pulled back rubbing his arm, shock to feel it was better.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked.

"I'm an enchantress," I said, as I crawled towards Edmund to see he was heavily wounded. I took a deep breath and placed the glowing blue hand over his side where blood bled. "What happen to you all?"

"I don't know," Peter answered standing up to check on Lucy who shuddered from the cold. "One minute we were on a train back home from Professor Diggory, and the next there was crash."

I flinched when he said crash. My dream did come true the Pevensies were in a train collision. But how can they be here . . . alive? The collision impact in the dream was so strong that not many would survive the aftermath. Sighing, Edmunds wound was healed and his breathing now regular. My hand tucking some loose curls away from his face to see him so peaceful. The storm soon became stronger no use to travel. So pulling out a small handkerchief from my satchel; I transfigure it into a tent, for the rest of the night. With a few more spells, we had a fire, some warm blankets, and food. I held a loaf of bread casting the ration spell.

"_Double the food_

_Double the rations_

_Double to ours satisfaction"_

As we had one loafs of bread. I put the second loaf in my satchel and broke the other loaf into four Handing two slices to Lucy and Peter who gladly accepted the bread. I pull out two apples and gave them to the horses who sat next to us, keeping us warmer. Once done with dinner, my finger combed through Edmunds hair, soothing me to know he was hear and not a dream.

But something bothers me dearly.

When the Pevensies returns to Narnia, then it means Narnia was in trouble. But there was no trouble, no threats of evil or wars to come in the age of exploration. Peace through all the lands.

Aslan saved his children from death?

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

**Another chapter hoped you guys enjoy?**

**Silent wolf singer**


	3. Chapter 3: to meet again

**Chase the Morning**

**Chapter 3: To meet again**

Liliandil wonder through the halls desperately searching for somebody. Wisteria has been absent quite some time. The star hasn't seen her enchanted star since the night after yesterday. It was common for Wisteria to be absent since she trains in mastering her powers. Though, decent Wisteria is from her book of spells doesn't suffice the girl thirst of knowledge. Although, it's amusing when seeing Wisteria has her temper fits when a spell goes wrong.

Liliandil chucked when one time when Wisteria was with Professor Cornelius practicing her transfiguration on a rat: from cups, to statue's, to any ideal concept in changing the poor rodent. Until Wisteria wanted to use a spell from a book she read. However, Caspian decided to barge in on the lesson that spooked Wisteria that instead of turning the rat yellow; she and Professor Cornelius skin was turned yellow for the next month. Wisteria wasn't a happy person during the week that she made Caspian life was a living hell, jinxing him time to time, from tripping to biting his tongue. Something simple… since she couldn't kill the king of Narnia. Can she?

Liliandil sighed, shaking her head before stopping by the window to gaze out the storm that has furcated over Narnia. How she missed the night sky so dearly, it was day three since the storm came. But it hasn't stop pouring, only constantly with no end. Sure it was the beginning of April, except this amount of rain was abnormal. It was like a tempest from the journey back from Ramadu's island. Something wasn't right, for Liliandil can smell it in the air. For the fragrance was unnoticeable, expect to Liliandil it was masked in the drench of rain. If she was back on her island, she would know the cause of this strange atmosphere. First Wisteria vivid dreams, then the storm, and now the air were dreary. Something wasn't right; something indeed was going to happen.

She sighed again, even the dark clouds made her feel down. Taking a deep breath she looked out into the kingdom square, to see the market closed from the rain, spotting the children from their home window, wishing for the sun to appear. Then two horses appeared into the square with four passengers. Liliandil spotted Wisteria easily through the deep purple cloak. The star glared disappointedly to see her friend wasn't being elegant once more. Until she spotted Wisteria holding somebody in her arms, trying to keep them balanced instead from falling off of Fay. Liliandil gasped, to realize she was holding the Just King. On Destrier was the Valiant queen wrapped in a crème cloak while a man who she never seen held her.

"Wisteria!" Liliandil called out to the others.

Wisteria looked up desperation in her violet eyes. "Liliandil, call the nurses and a bath quickly now!"

Liliandil nodded, "Shall I inform Caspian?"

"If you must," Wisteria replied. "It seems we will be boarding a family of three."

Liliandil shook her hand from Wisteria lack of a joke and took off to inform Caspian, while getting some of the servants to attended the stables to help Wisteria and their new guest. Indeed, something is amongst the air.

.o0o.

Wisteria POV

I was in Caspian study with Liliandil. Since my return with the Pevensies has cause a startled for my cousin. One for taking his horse without permission, two going out into a storm without an escort, and three why the Pevensies are are here? I ignored the first two questions while drying my hair with a towel. Never had a chance to actually freshen up when entering Cair Paravel, practically soaked to the bone with a blanket over my shoulder.

"Look Casp," I said using his nickname. "The dreams I had about the train almost killing them came true in the other world. Should we be at least glad that they are alive?"

"What about Susan?" Liliandil asked, curious in wondering where the gentle queen was.

"Lucy said Susan was in America at a college getting her degree in literature. She wasn't with the others when visiting their old friend, Professor Kirks. That is all I know and I feel they won't be returning either." I answer.

"What makes you say that?" Caspian asked.

"The magic felt similar when I was brought to Narnia. Also the day when Edmund, Eustace, and Lucy left at worlds end. When I found Lucy, the magic vanished, sealed shut. My gut tells me so." I answered.

"Going by your gut again," Caspian sighed.

I scowled, my gut always been accurate as my hypothesis in certain situation. Hell, it save the both us from being bitten by a green serpent. Caspian wouldn't believe how careless he was from taking a nap under the sycamore tree, if I hadn't come over to ask him if he wanted some sweets. Until a green snake slithered near his head that I freaked out screaming snake. Instantly Caspian open his eyes hearing the hiss then used his dagger decapitating the thing. Caspian wouldn't be wearing the crown. Lately, I find it humorists on the many assassination attempts the past year since I became of age for marriage. For if Caspian somehow was killed, then I am next in line to the throne and who I wed would be king. Sad isn't it, along with being annoyed by suitor from all over the world. Now you see why I hate suitors so dearly.

"Hey, at least your friends are back." I said. "Unless you're scare high king Peter would steal your crown?"

Caspian scoffed. "In his own your dream, Wis. Though I'm glad to see them again but I'm trying figure out why? Every time they return, Narnia or us are in need?"

"Maybe Aslan wanted to save them from sudden death." I said.

"Probably," Caspian sighed in a good way.

Liliandil seemed quiet during this entire discussion. I asked her if there was something wrong. But she shook her head, gazing out to the window to see the storm that never stopped. Suddenly a hawk was on the ledge tapping on the glass. Caspian stood up to answer it, for the bird has a message tied to his foot. Unraveling the case message, a scowled marred his face as he handed me the letter. I scowled sadly as well. The storm has drowned the Dawn Treader off course from Galma and now they are in Terebinthia coast. This would delay Drinian by another month for the amount of ration and illness running around there. I sighed for Dad would be absent for the spring festival.

I sighed rolling the scroll up. "Well, I shall see you tomorrow after tending Edmund."

"Very well, you are excused." Caspian said. Liliandil and I bow, leaving Caspian to his thought. He knew the Pevensies better than I have during the revolution and voyage combined. Also, knowing the caring he heart he hold toward Lucy, I can't tell if he thought of her as a sister or something more. All I knew, he truly cared for the youngest queen.

"What are you thinking?" Liliandil asked.

"Just relationship between Caspian and Lucy?" I murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, during the voyage against the Mist, I notice a few moments between Caspian and Lucy. How he would hug her longer than friends should. Standing by her side most of the voyage when not discussing stuff with Edmund and I. Also he gave her his falcon charm. That says something, doesn't it?"

"I don't know?" Liliandil said with a smile. "Just be glad I and Caspian are just friends."

I snickered, "We don't want that do we. Though it would be a miracle if Caspian seek a bride, including it is Lucy Pevensie. Our kingdom would go to a second Golden age through our Exploration."

"Agreed." Liliandil giggled. "I still recall your reaction when the council tried to persuade you and Caspian to wed."

I gave an exaggerated groan. Not a fond memory of that specific day. It was almost two years ago and I was in Narnia for three months when Lord Rhoop announced that Caspian should seek a bride. All eyes went onto me. I question in what they were staring at, until Trufflehunter explained that it was common for cousin to get married. I was hesitant, for I read in text books of Cousins getting married in the middle ages and renaissance time. But in the twenty first century, especially in America was just plain wrong. So I held a neutral face and asked, Trufflehunter, Caspian, and Drinian to leave the room while I discuss privately to the other lords. Let me say, the noises that escaped outside and colorful language used… Mothers would baptize their children for a second time. Afterword, I came up to a questionable look of those I spare when leaving the throne room. To see Caspian and Drinian worry what happen in the throne room. I just smiled, kissing dad on the cheek and then Caspian on the lips.

When I pulled backed, I slapped Caspian and then said. "Casp, I love you dearly. But if I have to be your wife, I shall make your life a living hell."

Everyone in the Kingdom took that threat seriously. For no one thought as me as their queen of marriage: Just a duchess and friend in the royal court.

I sighed, telling Liliandil I will see her whenever after I finished tending Edmund. I wasn't able to completely heal the Just King, due to a lack of magical energy. I find it odd how healing can take more energy than it does producing attack or useful spells. Such as the double spell or those I used from _Harry Potter _or any other spells I recall from books and movies. So changing in warmer wear and such I headed to Edmunds chambers.

When I enter the chambers, I found my old friends lie unconscious in bed as the palace doctor tended his wounds. I told the doctor to leave while I do the heavy work, for even though I saved Edmund from death and internal bleeding. He was still mortally injured that could petrify him for some time to bed rest, if not the entire season of spring. I took deep breath casting a healing incantation. The incantation caused my hand to glow in star blue, hovering Edmund form, healing him for the entire night.

.o0o.

3rd POV

Lucy and Peter walked down through the corridor towards the dining hall. Lucy was wearing a green dress as her hair was braided while Peter wore grey attire with a brown tunic. When they reached the dining hall, they found a table full of food. Caspian and Liliandil sat there with a smile as they stood up to great their fair guest.

"Tis good to see you, my friends," Caspian said.

"Likewise, Caspian," Peter said staring at Liliandil amazed by her beauty. "And you are?"

"I am Lady Liliandil, Daughter of Ramandu." Liliandil introduced herself.

"She's a star, Peter." Lucy said, caution once more. It is not the young Valiant queen fault that she would be jealous at such beauty as Liliandil. For she stared at Caspian admiring how he kept s groomed whiskered face, like he had on the Dawn Treader. Caspian noticed her stare and smiled at her with opens his arm for her. Lucy smiled bigger and hugged Caspian desperately. Caspian sighed in relief to see his dear little . . . no more grown friend again. That Lucy has bloomed before her age.

"Let's eat," Caspian gestured them to the table. He pulled out a chair for Lucy and helped her into her chair.

"Why thank you, Caspian." Lucy said with blush on her cheek. "Where's Wisteria?"

Peter helped Liliandil into her seat. The star smiled sincerely, "She won't be attending with us for the evening. Your brother needs tending too for his injuries."

"How is he?" Peter asked, concerned as well.

"From what our palace doctor said, he has bruising and broken bones." Caspian explained. "But don't worry. Wisteria is the best healer around, that she can practically bring the dead back to life."

Peter nodded, remembering his first time encountering the Enchantress. Though she is friends with his siblings, he couldn't consider those who use magic as a friend. Lucy saw this in Peter face, that she kicked him in the leg. Peter winced glaring at his sister who glared back. Caspian watch this mental debating between the siblings.

"Is something the matter?" Caspian asked amused.

"Nothing," Lucy assured. "Nothing is wrong, right Peter?"

"Nope, everything is just fine." Peter grumbled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''

**Here ya all go. If you don't understand this story, it's best to read 'On Stranger Tides'. So what do you think? Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	4. Chapter 4: Tasteless

**_Chase the Morning_**

**_Chapter 4: tasteless_**

_Wisteria POV_

The sound of rain pounding against the window of the palace gently pulls me close to consciousness. I urged myself back to sleep after another roar of lightning, nudging my head into the soft pillow, safe and rested. So tired and ill, like I caught some sort of cold, a reason why I wanted to stay in bed. So exhausted wanting to stay in bed, for I can tell I haven't slept for long. Liliandil hand strokes my hair and I don't push it away as I would usually when stubborn for sleep. Enjoying the gentle touches of her fingers playing with my silk hair. Then I heard a groan, a masculine groan that I woke up instantly.

Stirring from my slumber as I sat up, stretching my back till pop, and then rubbed my eyes to wipe away the sleep before my eyes adjust to see movement in the dark. I shook my head, leaning towards the night stand to blow on the candle that rested giving a spark on the wick, lighting the room with a small glow. My eyes adjusted, until I stared into the orbs of brown that daze at me warmly.

"You're awake." I breathed in relief. After I sat up to get water out of the basin, damping a wash rag, and return to place it on Edmunds forehead.

Edmund didn't reply as he watches me very closely. After a moment of silent he spoke. "Is this a dream?"

"No, you're back in Narnia." I assured. "Along with Lucy and Peter, they are with Caspian and Liliandil right now."

Edmund nodded as he tried to get up but regretted it. I pushed him down gently, asking him where it hurt. When he said his left rib, I placed my hand over it, chanting a spelling to take away the pain. Once done, I sat back down in the chair. Two years and it felt nice to see an old friend again.

"Thanks," Edmund said.

"Just don't move," I breathed.

Edmund nodded before he asked. "Are we at Telmar?"

"No, we are at Cair Paravel. After the rebellion five years ago, Caspian decided to rebuild it. Can you guess what room you're in?" I said with a smile.

Edmund lifted his head to see the silver, green, and blue room. It a mural of the forest on one wall with the legendary lantern posts. His eyes widen shock and surprised as well. "My old room, it looks exactly the same. But how?"

"That would be my magic," I said with a smile. "When returning after the voyage two years ago, I helped with the finishing touches, with _past to present spell_. So every nook and cranny from the golden age has returned."

Edmund nodded again laying back down. "What happen since we left?"

"Well, since you left, nothing much has changed over the two years. A few battles are the Calormen armies. Other than that everything has been great, including the trade company between Galma, Terebinthia, and the lone islands."

"Hang on, if there's no war to fight and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asked confused.

"That is what Caspian like to know." I answered, tucking a loose strand of hair out of my face. "We believe, with the nightmares I've been getting of the train accident, that Aslan saved you and your sibling."

"Train accident?"

"Don't you recall what happen on the train?" I asked now worry if he has forgotten, because if he has then we may be dealing with a serious concussion.

Edmund was hesitant and thought for a moment before he gave a nod, remembering it very clearly. I gave a sigh of relief, not to worry about his brain. "So what now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It's your decision and you are welcome here with open arms. For me, I'm glad to see you and Lucy again. It's been kinda boring these past two years now and then."

"Two years," Edmund said shock to hear this.

"Yeah, that how long it has been since our voyage . . . why?" I asked

"Because it has been three years since I last saw you." Edmund said.

I paused to stare at him to realize Edmund was not nineteen like me, but twenty years old now. I blushed to realize the age thing and stood up, for it was best that a maid be in the room and not me. Also the costumed in Narnia that need to be follow. Two young adults in a room without an escort or other company…so getting up with a bow of the head.

"I shall summon a maid to help you now."

"No, don't go." Edmund said grabbing my hand. I turned around in question of his desperation. Edmund notice his tone and gently yank my arm. "Can you at least stay here?"

"Ed, I . . . I should really be going." I announced. "I have some work to do."

"Oh, I see. . ." Edmund said disappointedly. "Guess being a duchess has caught some suitors."

I twitched wanting to slap him right now for that comment, but held back the urge. Straightening myself right up, "Actually, for your information, no. I do not have any suitor nor will I ever, since I'm a very busy woman who tends on her duties as Caspian left hand. Checking on the wellbeing of the castle staff and kingdom, do to this horrid weather we've been having this past week. So if you excused me, Edmund."

With that said, I stormed towards the door when Edmund said. "So you have no one courting you?"

I stopped and smirked by the door. "A few suitors who fear my father and not to my liking: since none of them are my type."

"What is your type?" Edmund asked.

I turned around to face him while leaning against the door, placing a finger on my chin tapping it. "Hmmm, what is my type? Guess I prefer my men to be intelligent, sensible, intuitive sense, enjoys good literature, a sense of humor, and a caring heart. Somebody I would consider my equal. Do you know somebody like that, Just King?"

I gave him a wink and left Edmund. As I walked down the halls with blush on my face. _What the hell was that! _Did I actually flirt with Edmund back there? _Oh god._ He only been awake for twenty minutes and I just practically told him I liked him. More like fancy him after that last statement. I gave an aggravated groan and walked into my room. Worst part, my room is down stairs below his room. So I went to my bed and screamed into a pillow. What is happening to me?

Quickly running towards the closes mirror to look at my reflection, to see what has change. Nothing precisely, sure my hair was long reaching my hips. Loss of baby fat on my face and slightly developed in certain areas. But I still look like me since the voyage against the mist. The girl with the purple eyes and golden skin. I sighed, sitting down on the chair and grabbed a brush, brushing my hair. When I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Lucy." Lucy said.

I smiled, "Come on in."

Lucy did as she enters quietly. I find it odd that she has blossom of the two/three year absent. No longer the girl with the freckles who was jealous of her sister: but more beautiful of her own individual. Lucy walked around my room, gazing at the purple and red curtain on stain peltogyne wood with golden accent. More importantly the mural of our voyage painted on a wall while on the ceiling was a painting of a dragon. She sat down on the bed tracing the arabesque design woven on the comforter.

"You're room is amazing." She complimented.

"Thanks," I said joining her on the bed. "Do you like your room?"

"It's practically the same." Lucy giggled.

I chuckled then there was pause between us. We sat there waiting in who would make the next move under this awkward silence. So taking a deep breath, I hugged Lucy. She hugged back and we remain like this for a while before pulling back. We talked about what happen since we last saw each other. She told me what happen over in America during her time and glad that the war was finally over. She grew up fairly normally after the war. After two years in America, she, Edmund, Peter, and her siblings decided to go back to Britain. To help their cousin Eustace, who still believes in Narnia and hopes he too, can return. I assure her that someday he may return, only when Narnia needed him. Though that wasn't the strange part, she and her brothers were visiting Digory Kirk and Polly Plummer, reminiscing about their adventures in Narnia when a specter dressed in Narnian attired appeared out of knows where. The person didn't not speak only stared at them curiously, even when Peter demanded the specter to speak using his title. However the specter disappeared and all thought Narnia was in danger. Then the train collision, only remembering her, Peter, and Edmund being dropped off at the station by Digory and Polly and the train crashed. Strange, but I assure Lucy all is well in Narnia. Lucy nodded before she said how her parents are probably worry and heartbroken that she and her brother are missing, if not consider dead. I hugged her as she cried, telling her everything was going to be alright and that she will see them soon in Aslan country. Lucy nodded but still cried as she told me that her oldest Sister, Queen Susan the Gentle no longer believes in Narnia.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Edmund awake." I said.

Lucy jumped up happily before giving me a hug saying thanks then ran up to search for Peter to announce the news. I chuckled even though her body matured she is still innocent as a child. So checking the window to estimate the time to see it was dark and raining. I scowled, something wasn't right. I can sense it in the air, including this storm that's been going on for almost a week. Yes it was raining season, but there should be a break every now and then.

I got up and poured myself a glass of water taking a sip then stop at the taste. The taste was off even for something bland. I took another drink and still water supposed to be tasteless, was stale. Staller than ever before, pouring the rest of the water in the sink. Afterwards, I open the window and let the rain filled the glass as well. When pulling it back I took a sip and it too tasted stale. I frown and then headed out to Liliandil room. I knock on the door and she opened the door.

"Wisteria, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Drink this for me." I said holding a glass to her.

Liliandil was cautious as she took a sip of the drink afterwards frown at the stale taste. "What is this?"

"Rain water," I said, walking into her room going to the table that had a pitcher and two glasses sitting there. I pour one of the glasses, and then took a sip. It too had the taste. "When was the last time you change the pitcher?"

"I just got the pitcher thirty minutes ago." Liliandil answered.

"Thirty minutes," I whispered. Not enough time for water to become stale instantly. So walking out of Liliandil room heading towards the wine and water chamber. The staff looked at me concern as I went into the water supply unite. I asked the head storage unite director when this water was filter. He said a few days before the storm, and a new set of mineral stone. That was when Caspian came down.

"What going on here?" Caspian asked.

"Sire, the duchess seems unpleased by the water." The man said.

Caspian raised a brow, so I handed him the glass of water and he took a sip. He to frown at the taste, "What is wrong with the water . . . tis stale."

"All the water is stale, Caspian." I added, "Even the rain water."

Caspian nodded and lead us somewhere private. Mainly his studies as he took a seat behind his desk while Liliandil and I took ours on the other side. Liliandil started how this weather has been alter, for there was no way we could have this much rain continuously while I discussed about the water being strange. Caspian agreed that things have been different this past week, even before the Pevensies returned. So maybe their coming here was a sign that something bad is going to happen.

"So what do we do with our water?" Caspian asked.

"I can purify it for the time being. Also we can use iodine as well to cleanse the water." I announced.

"Good, if that is it. We should keep a sharper look." Caspian said.

"Agreed," Liliandil agreed while I nodded.

.o0o.

Peter stopped at Caspian door to hear all this. How this storm was not normal and now the water supply has been alter since their return. He scowled, losing his train of thought as he walked back to Edmund room. Where he found his siblings talking as Edmund had some blush on his cheek. Lucy seemed to smile knowing in what she said to cause her brother to be fluster of all of the sudden until looking at the door to see Peter.

"What's wrong Peter?" Lucy asked.

Peter sat down and told his siblings what he heard from their friends. Though Lucy scolded him about eavesdropping on Caspian and Wisteria private meetings, but knew she wanted to help with this situation. For this storm wasn't right.

"I think Wisteria is behind this," Peter announced.

This caught the younger sibling's attention. Shock of this accusation, which Edmund scowled at him, "What makes you say that?"

"She's a witch, a witch is not good." Peter explained.

"No, Wisteria is not a witch." Edmund defended. "She's an enchantress, somebody whose magic is good. Her powers are based on natural and supernatural magic like any around us."

"Oh, what was Jadis magic?" Peter challenged.

"Deep magic," Lucy said, remembering the night of the stone table. How Jadis used pagan ritual in killing Aslan.

"Lu, Ed, how do we know she's trust worthy." Peter asked.

"Because she saved us," Edmund barked. "She saved Lucy from slave traders and me a few times as well. Also helped defeat the Darkness. If Wisteria was evil, than why did she help defeat the Mist?"

"Probably wanted to get rid of competition." Peter suggested.

Edmund glared at his brother. "Why not try and get to know her instead of being racist."

Peter was appalled in what Edmund just called him. He knew what racism was, including seeing it in America. But he would never suspect his brother to call him that. Now seeing how he's been judgmental towards certain people ever since the beginning. Ever since the Golden Age, Peter was cautious about magic thanks to Jadis. Banished witches who used the dark magic for selfish reasons to the Wild Wastelands of the North, past the northern border of the Western Wild. A land called Witch Country. When a magical person comes to Narnia, he would be hesitant until hearing their heritage from the stars. That those with star blood could barely use black magic let alone the deep magic. Peter sighed and stood up and headed out.

"I won't accuse her, but I don't trust her." With that said Peter left.

"Give him time," Lucy sighed and patted Edmund hand. "Remembers he only encounter Jadis. Just give him time."

"Fine," Edmund groan lying back down on the bed.

Lucy smiled and kissed Edmund on the head for it was getting late. Edmund sat up and grabbed his bag from the nightstand and pull out a book. He wondered if Wisteria may like it, for he had a plan in hoping Wisteria may like him more than a friend. He gave the book to Lucy and asked her to give it to Wisteria. Lucy smiled, accepting the book and left for the day.

Edmund smiled lying back down and getting some rest.

.o0o.

Lucy knocked on Wisteria chamber door. It took a moment before the Enchantress answered it, in her pajamas while a towel was in her hair. Lucy snickered at the duchess appearances wearing something that was from their world with a renaissance appeal.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" Wisteria asked.

Lucy shook her head and handed the book to Wisteria. "Edmund thought you may like to read this?"

Before Wisteria could asked what she meant. Lucy dashed off saying good night. Wisteria was puzzled for a moment, before looking at the book in her hand. She was in disbelief, for it wasn't a Narnian book but British literature. Something she always wanted to read, except didn't have time to find the right edition. A smile grace her lips as she close the door and laid on her bed reading the book, of '_Sherlock Holmes.'_

'''''''''''''''''''''_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '_

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I can use some ideas so please review some ideas.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Black Death

**_Chase the Morning_**

**_Chapter 5: Black Death_**

It has been ten days since the Pevensies return and the rain ceases to dismiss its down pour. I'm starting to wonder if this wasn't any ordinary storm. For it was impossible for a storm to last this long, even with Hurricane Katrina back in America, she didn't last long except for a week. But this, if I paid attention in Biology, this would be consider a category two storm. Just a tropical storm since it was April. But the longer it goes at this constant rate the more I question about its inhabitants.

First the aura it projects, though none of the Narnian or humans cans senses it, Liliandil and I feel a dreary atmosphere. Is it common that cloudy days can make a person depress? Yes. However, to deep this heavy of dread could lead to be unnoticed. I don't know. Then water, every source of water its taste was different compare that of the rain and what we hold in the storage unite. What supposed to lack flavor from cleansing mineral stone become so stale, including that of rain, river, and salt water. I have collected, courtesy of Glenstorm and his sons, Suncloud and Ironhoof. From dusk to dawn, have I been researching with the help of Professor Cornelius nonstop! In the end, we found nothing. Only that the deviant taste can be diminished by a purifying spell or iodine, follow by temperature, for now everyone one must drink tea.

I sighed rubbing my temples, for a massive migraine has shown its self for the umpteenth time. Sitting back on my desk, then wave my wrist making the room dark. I took some deep breaths, meditating my mind to go blank. Except the storm was not helping! God, if I had some radio or I-pod back home, I could relax and listen to music instantly. The old cellphone I brought to Narnia long ago lay on my desk inside a jewelry box. I took it out and gazed at the device remembering Fantine (my mother) giving this to me when I was fourteen. Able to play music and connect to the internet... Now the device is nothing but an ornament. Can't play music, call anybody, or connect to the internet in a world that has no power. The only entertainment here in Narnia was formal events, festivals, horseback riding, or reading. I tried doing things what royal/noble women do such as needlework, minstrel's instruments. Although, I'll admit I do enjoy hunting with falcons or accompany many of the nymphs in a picnic. However it's entirely the same from technology or adrenaline rush from the seas. Pity isn't it?

Especially my duties as a duchess and lady of the palace. Having to be in charge of the kitchens menus, entertaining the guests that arrive to the castle. Participate in any obligation during the kings absents (Which I gladly appreciate of Trumpkin being reignite.). And more importantly finding a husband. Windmane had informed me that in Narnian custom women who have blossom would seek for a suitor and married before they are eighteen. Fortunately Drinian has not accepted any arrange marriages let alone consent or agreed to the previous one. Both he and Caspian decide who I married and it's driving me crazy let alone scared. Luckily Lucy is here along with Liliandil to relief the stress and prays to Aslan name nothing old fashion cross my path.

A knock was heard and I groan, now wasn't the good time for company. But being Caspian right left and Duchess, I have my duties to fulfill. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Peepicheep!" Squeaked a voice.

I sighed relieved at least Peepicheep voice being softer compare to the other creatures. "Come in."

Peepicheep, now captain of the mouse troops scurried in. Taking a stance on the desk then gave a bow. I smiled gently, blowing on a candle to give some light.

"What can I do for you, Peepicheep?" I asked.

"My men aren't feeling well." Peepicheep announced.

"Oh," I said concern. "What's wrong with them?"

"This past week, they had eaten some mushrooms from the forest after our annual patrol. One of them spotted this mushroom circle and was terribly hungry with his troops. So they ate some, now they feel ill, unable to move." Peepicheep explained.

"Can you describe their symptoms?" I said.

Peepicheep nodded going through his list. Saying his men had some small back spots on their paws and tails, acute fever and vomiting. Vomiting up blood! Immediately I knew what he was describing that I stood up, forgetting the migraine. This was bad. Very bad indeed!

"Where are your men?" I demanded.

"Those who are sick are in our quarters." Peepicheep squeaked.

"Has any of those who were sick left their quarters?"

"No, I order them to stay." Peepicheep replied.

Quickly, I grabbed a doctor bird mask and stuffed the beak with herbs, and then I put on a leather coat reaching top the ankles, and gloves. I demanded Peepicheep take me to his men's quarters immediately. The noble mouse complied, escorting me with the quarters, which was outside a good distance from anybody or anything. I put on the masked, and bend down to my knees knocking on the door. There was no response, so I bang louder against the small door. A moment later, a mouse answered it, he was cover in boils as half of his body was nude exposing bubbling boils and black lumps. He was about to say something, only death took its toll on him. As he died, Peepicheep was about to aid his comrade; when I order him to stand back and inform Caspian that we have a situation. Peepicheep nodded, scurrying off to find Caspian while I created a dome over thirty feet of this place, and a cleansing spell over Cair Paravel.

"_Lumos Maximus,"_ I casted, creates a ball of light to enter the small house as all of the noble mice, lye dead on the ground. It was like watching a horror film once more that I feel like puking out breakfast. But I gulped my vomit down and search for any survivor's for I knew a spell for such disease. Except it can only work on the living. There was no one alive as the ghastly infection has committed sudden death.

"Wisteria!" Caspian called from the other side of the dome. I turned around to face him, Peter, Trufflehunter, and Trumpkin there, under the storm. "What happen here?"

I walked up to him, but restrain myself in touching anybody for the outfit I wore could have been contaminated. "Plague. Seems the mice have gotten to it a few days ago from a certain mushroom. We were lucky that Peepicheep order his men to remain in their quarters. . . . Unfortunately, death has claimed them."

Shocked filled everyone's eyes as well as sympathy for the loss of few Narnian mice.

"I was able to cast a cleansing all over the palace. But to be sure, burn some Poveglia sage to cleanse the air." I replied.

"What about them?" Trumpkin asked.

I sighed, "We have to burn the bodies."

Caspian, Trufflehunter, and Trumpkin agreed. Though it wasn't right to burn the dead, it was the only way to prevent the plague from spreading. Peepicheep bowed his head, as he gave his funeral prayer along with Caspian. Saying honorable and noble these mice were and hope they find peace in Aslan Country. With a final goodbye, I walked up to the small house, lifting my hand at that direction, "_Incendio_!"

A spark flung out of my hand and burned the small house to the ground. Burning the infected bodies of good Narnian soldiers. Once it was done, I pulled out more herbs and let them burn around the area. I felt even terrible, for I had to be the mortician. When the flames ceased by the rain, I removed my coat and gloves tossing them into the fire as well. Afterwards I ran out of the dome, watching the rest of the flames burn and purify everything within it.

When it was over and done, I walked to the back of the castle where a several maid have drawn a bath. Leaving herbal soaps. Sheading my clothes, I got in the thick, disgusting scented tub, washing my skin thoroughly from head to toe. I scrubbed my skin hard that it became raw and sensitive. Once done, I got out and apply some lotion. It burned my skin, but it disinfected all trace of the germs, bacteria, or the Black Death off me. A chemise dress was set by the door, so levitating my previous dress into the fire place, tossing some herbs into it. I put on the dress, and cast a cleansing spell in the room before entering back to the castle.

"How are you feeling?" one of the maids asked.

"Raw," I replied, "Very raw."

The maid nodded as she handed me a robe and let me pass so I can go into my chambers to take another bath in removing the oils off me. It was annoying protocol, but it was sufficient enough to keep everyone healthy. As I walked towards my chambers, I passed by Peter who watched me with a keen eye. He stared at me with question that I stop to look at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"How do you know the symptoms for the plague?" Peter asked.

"I read it in text books," I said raising a brow in question.

"And the outfit you wore, very medieval?"

"I saw it in a movie back in America before I came here." I said. "Also I paid attention to the medical books in the library . . . Why do I have a feeling you don't trust me?"

"Maybe I don't," Peter replied.

I sighed scratching my head. "King Peter, I guess me being a magical being has you question on my loyalty. I may be an enchantress doesn't make me Jadis. She was a witch, using dark magic while I am part star. It would be impossible for me to use black magic." Peter wasn't fazed by this statement. I sighed, "We don't have to be friends…but can we be at least acquaintances?"

Peter was hesitant thinking the decision that I offered to him. He just nodded and walked off. Though, he may give an appearance of trust. I knew very well, he doesn't trust me. I sighed, giving up, for today was a long day.

"''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Thanks MCH for an idea for a chapter!**

**To all you lovely readers, you can send me some ideas for this story.**

**Thanks for reading and petty please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	6. Chapter 6: Magic in different forms

**_Chase the morning_**

**_Chapter: Magic in different forms_**

Wisteria POV

I sat on the lounge, my knees close to my chest while my head rested against Edmund shoulder, as he read the first story of _Sherlock Holmes_. I don't know why I'm behaving childish for I was a fast reader. But to hear Edmund voice speak the perspective of Dr. Watson in the "A study of Scarlet," it was just hypnotic. Edmund doesn't seem to mind, it seems he enjoys it as well as he competes against the storms roars. Edmund now fully recover decided to accompany me in my studies. It started out as a basic conversation on our daily lives, the weather, and such but he asked me if I read the book yet. Sadly I read only a few pages before duty took control.

Edmund chuckled amused saying it's not easy running a country. Saying Susan struggled in the beginning for the first three years before getting the hang of things. As did Lucy while he and Peter focused on military, politics, and economy. I stuck my tongue out at him before scrolling down documents over the coming week and preparation for the festivals…if this weather ever lightens up. After trying to read somebodies writing I gave up with a groan. The silver king laughed saying to take a break as he took a seat on the lounge and read Sherlock Holmes aloud.

This distraction was comforting after the misfortunate event, even though it was a handful of Peepicheep men who died from the plague. It was still unnerving for Narnia to experience such an illness, along with other sources. When a Satyr brought in a sample of the virus in form of a mushroom that caused this dilemma, things became serious. After countless experiences of test and research with Professor Cornelius and Peter in investigating the herbology of this thing. It was a bit surprising that he had a bachelor's degree in medicine. Anyway, all we found was that if ingesting the fungus can make you ill.

But something wasn't right?

To get the plague was to be bitten by flees not eating a damn mushroom. Another unnatural cause of misfortunate event to add to the list! First the blasted storm, then the water, and now a fungal disease in the wild food! If devastation occurs than we have a problem on our hand and it is no coincidence. Could this be the reason why the Pevensies returned . . . to investigate these occurrences that are happening? Probably so, but now I just want to relax and hang with Edmund. I think he fancy's me.

"Wisteria," Edmund spoke breaking the trance.

I blinked a few times and stared at him. "Yeah Ed?"

"Out of curiosity . . . what is the difference in magic?"

I sighed, sitting up and dazed at the fire. "Magic is life. It flows into us. It's what creates life, gives life, supports it, and can be taken away. What we called sciences back on earth is magic here as well as the art of Alchemy. Everything what you see is magic, the science and physic that brings things together. But there are levels . . . classes if you want to rank them. The one you're probably asking is witchery. One that manifest in the human being?"

Edmund nodded.

"That magic is part of our existence, our source of life energy. That if contain can cause physical damage to the body, even with Practical magic. So in order to channel this power we need a charm. My Amethyst is my . . . what's the right word . . . conduit, we'll use that. Conduit. It can bring the source of the excess energy to manifest attribute of spells. Now it is the person who makes the spell. Most spells are dedicated to their objective: like the ration spell. It can only work on doubling food. However, the rest is up to the user. For example, the element of fire."

"_Incendio_," I chanted creating fire in my hand as the flames danced around my fingers. It didn't burn more like tickled in a warm blazed. "Fire is life, though no heart it can breathe and consumed. Learn to control it then you can obtain it. To use it at your demised: to keep warm, a utility, and such. Although, fire is destruction, if can't wield its flame. All shall burn. It is up to the controller to take a face of action. Though spells have a purpose; some good and some dark, but it can only be evil, if you use it for evil."

Edmund touched the flames on my hand, surprised that it didn't burn. "What about practical magic?"

I chuckled. "Practical magic, it's sorta like sciences. From what I read in the _book of spell,_ can be absolutely intriguing. You heard that a mortal can use ten percent of their brains?"

"No, but it sounds interesting." Edmund confessed.

"Well, hate to ruin the future scientist on that theory, but the mind can go up to thirty if not more. Sorcerers and other magical being, can use more than that depending on the capabilities if not age!" I said. "I can do this without my amethyst."

"So wait, is this science or magic?" Edmund asked confused.

I flicked him on the head after disguises the fire. "Weren't you listening? It's between both, but more magic than it is sciences. Now, what causes fire that of molecules?"

"They vibrate." Edmund said, so I decided to show him as I handed him my amulet.

"Everything you see is at a constant state of vibration, thus the illusion of solidity. So focusing the energy and manipulating the spell together can make the object progress. Step one, clear your mind. Step two, see the molecules and imagine the objective purpose. And step three, make them shake. . ." instantly my hand was on fire again.

This fascinated Edmund so dearly after of extinguish the fire, "I can do other stuff without my amulet. I can light candles with my breath and move stuff with my mind. Remember how I lifted the sword from the golden pool at the volcanic island."

Edmund nodded, "That was practical magic, except practical magic takes more energy without the amulet. So may I," holding my hand out to have the amethyst. Edmund stuttered and handed it to me. Once I put on the jewel, a surged of energy engulfed me to good potential.

"That is magic." I said. "If you like I can show you some more?"

.o0o.

Liliandil POV

I was enjoying the quiet time I had in library when I felt a change in the atmosphere. I smiled and shook my head knowing it was Wisteria doing her magic. I was glad to see she was more at peace, no longer having nightmares, including a distraction from the devastating event with the talking mice. Caspian took liberty the following day in a funeral ceremony for Peepicheep men. Tis shame but strange indeed. For something was deviant that sprawls like flies over Narnia.

"Liliandil," said a voice.

I put on a smile and face High King Peter who entered. "Why hello, King Peter, what can I do for you?"

Peter cheeks turn a shade of color as he enters and wondered around the bookshelf of the library. I was starting to worry if he has caught a cold. But he turned and faced me, "Nothing, just looking for a book."

"Would you like any help?" I offered.

"Um, any good books around here? It's been a long time since I been here and all," Peter said.

I nodded, standing up from my chair to walk around the shelves before pulling out a descent book of interest for the High King. Once examining the cover, I walked back to the lounge and handed it to him. His blue eyes lighten up on the literature I provided, as our hands touch. His hand was warm and rough if not callused from uses of weapons. However, I could feel how soft they were for a king. Peter on the on the other hand flinched, retracting his hand.

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" I asked concern.

"Nothing," he said grabbing the book. "Thank you, Liliandil."

"You're welcome," I said with a bow, before going back to my seat picking up my book and read. Although, I felt somebody watching me when looking up to meet eye contact with his majesty. How strange he was, so young physically while older than anybody other than Aslan mentally. How his storm grey eyes gazed at me curiously close to a distraction on his book. "If it is a distraction for you, I can change form?"

King Peter shook his head, "Pardon?"

"I can change form, if my appearance is a distraction?" I replied.

"No, don't, you're beautiful." Peter said.

I smiled before looking out through the wind to hear a chime of bells. The same chimes I heard long ago during dark Island reign in the eastern waters. Standing up to walk to the window to listen to the message the stars were sending me, through the soft storm the hover upon Narnia. A gasped escaped my lips from the voices of my culture above.

Something is admits, something that is wicked that would harm Narnia in the main elements.

.o0o.

Lucy POV

Lucy was walking down the halls, curious in the exact detail the palace. To see every nook and cranny the palace held from the golden age. She walked towards the throne room, for she hasn't actually been in there since her return. Quietly opening the door, finding the room exactly as it was very majestic, with an ivory roof, peacock feathers hanging from the west wall, an eastern door that looked out to the sea. How the time of the sunset the room would illuminate in a golden palate, with marble columns and glass roof. However on the very end of the hall the four thrones were gone.

On the very end were just two thrones: One taller than the other to dedicate a king and queen. Although the miniature throne stood on the side didn't represent queen. Lucy quirk her head, walking towards the smaller throne to examine the elusive detail, tracing the flower of a tree while arabesque engraved to the panel. On the mantel center was a star crystal center in creating an angelic figure that Lucy knew it belong to her friend. With a smile she walked to the main throne.

The king throne on the other hand was made out of wood décor in gold carved with the stories of Narnia. So large and excites that the top part of the throne had an emblem etched into the back representing a Lions face made out of gold, Aslan. Not like the four thrones where Peters Emblem was the sword, Susan with her horn, Edmund had a scale, and her throne held the Fire-Flower cordial. Lucy curious turned around to see if anyone was in the room before she took a seat on the main throne. For some unexplainable reason, a comforting air fitted her.

"My, my, who dare sits on my chair?" Whispered a low tenner voice.

Lucy jumped from the chair scared out of her wits, as she tripped over her feet. The moment of falling, a hand grabbed her arm, maintaining her weight. Lucy looked up to see Caspian holding her up from sudden impact. He smiled, pulling her up back on her feet.

"Sorry about that, Lucy," Caspian chuckled. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright, Caspian," Lucy sighed in relief. "Things certainly changed. Especially in here."

"Ah yes," Caspian sighed gazing at the two thrones while taking a seat in his. "When Wisteria was decorating the place, she didn't know what to do in here. Said something about _four shan't come but two combine of four shall come and remain till time_. I could never understand her sometime. For the next day, there was one throne."

"And the silver one?" Lucy asked looking at the third chair on Caspian side.

"That is Wisteria's," Caspian replied. "Thought the Grand Duchess deserves a throne, as my regerant. So tell me Lucy, what made you desired to sit down on this throne?"

Lucy blushed, flustered that she was found in a predicament not realizing the consequences on the throne. She turned her head and hugged herself. "I didn't mean to, I was curious."

"Curiosity is very dangerous, Lucy love," Caspian chuckled scratching his head. Though, there was something in his eyes, as he stared at the Valiant queen which Lucy couldn't put her finger on. Before Lucy could speak, Caspian stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come now, tis almost time for supper."

"Oh, alright then," Lucy answered, blushing a deeper shade close to clashing with her dress.

Caspian smiled at her flustered moment, thinking she looks absolutely cute and innocent his friend was.

Little did our friends known that this was a beginning of a new adventure.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey Everyone, Hope you like this chapter, anyway I need your help?**

**I need three monsters and I need you guys to agree to these monsters for later in the story. The ones that are underlined are what I'm thinking, but can you guys agree?**

**Thunder bird.**

**Afanc (a creature of earth and water) this maybe consider as one of the three.**

**Basilisk**

**Wraith**

**Deadly Dryad**

**Witch**

**Tell me what you think and I'll start writing the next chapter whenever.**

**Also Wisteria talking about Practical Magic, got it from the Sorcerer Apprentices.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	7. Chapter 7: Birds, Snakes, and Demons

_**Chase the Morning**_

_**Chapter 7: Birds, snakes, and demons. Oh my!**_

I placed my glowing hand over the victim's body to determine their time of death. The results say about yesterday around dusk. A sigh escaped upon the poor boy; who died the same fate as his family in the village. All pale as death with their veins visible, followed by swelling in the mouth, eyes, and throat. An epidemic has proceeded over our kingdom; however, it was infecting humans. It first started out in the village and we assumed it was something in their resources. But now, noble classes were also infected with this unknown disease. The only assumption of the similarities of the two classes was one source they both share. The water.

Or at least that was how Dr. Cornelius presumed. So now, everybody human had been drinking wine or other liquid sources to quench the thirst. Including collecting rain water as backup. Caspian wasn't doing so well on the number of casualties. Neither of us are, especially Peter who's been doing autopsy on valid victims. The idea baffled the royal court on gutting a dead man, but with thorough explanation it was the only choice. That was how we gotten the idea of water contamination. Only in the isolated room did Peter and I get along, with the observation of Dr. Cornelius of course. We had the same common goal and that was too finding a cure to the water epidemic.

We even request naiads to scavenge the rivers and streams to investigate if this was mineral poisoning. I remember from watching a movie that iron and mercury could cause poisoning. Peter would agree since he found those in the deceases stomach. While Peter was going through some samples; I was on research on cures or herbs to solve this predicament. Lucy offered her cordial to save those who were ill, but we couldn't risk it. Fire lilies were rare and found in the south west upon unknown charters. So, I try to reduce the virus as possible with spells that can sustain it. Except, spells of healing were stonger compare those of attack and defenses. For energy was given to keep life going, it was consuming process.

"Found anything?" Peter asked.

"Not yet," I sighed in defeat, banging my head on the table. I look up to see Peter wearing the ridicules medical costume. How the mask full with herbs made him look like a bird.

"Why not take a break?" Peter suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Professor Cornelius agreed. "You two finished up and I'll bring in some lunch."

On cue our stomach growled in starvation. I blushed and nodded while Peter chuckled as he put the scalpel down. We clean up the room and I cast a cleansing spell; part of protocol. We sat by the window watching the storm continued onward. This was a strange tempest in narnian history, to last almost a month with no end. Sure there were a few breaks of storms but the clouds suffocated the sun and open air. This wasn't a good sign for the crops and fields upon food resources. Practically had to cast a spell over the farms; to keep them from drowning while a substitute on photosynthesis. I been wasting so much magic in this predicament; that I hardly had time to rest, eat, or conversation with my family and friends. Edmund tried to sneak in to help with the problem, however, the human anatomy made him queasy as did everybody except; Peter and me. The first time I saw Peter dissect a human, I practically fainted. But once examining the heart and lungs when the chest cavity was removed, I thought it look cool. Okay, I wasn't top A student in biology, but I once dissected a frog and learn the basic of the human body.

"Is it ever going to stop?" I asked in defeat upon the rain.

"I don't know," Peter answered with a sigh. "Can you … you know?"

I sighed and nodded. Peter tried not to be harsh or sarcastically rude about my magic genetics as I tried not to perform magic constantly on front of his presences. I closed my eyes to project my spirit into the rain and examine the possibilities to this storm. It started out as your typical storm, but then I felt something. Magic. I felt magic in the combustion on the clouds that hold no atmosphere relation to the water cycle. Nothing that was related to sciences until lighting strike and I saw a large figure. Following the lightning trail to the far north when something flew by rapidly. I turned around to see what it was when collided to acute feathers and smack with talons. I gasped in shock grabbing my chest coming back to my vessel. Peter helped me calm down from shock, telling me to get into fetal position head between my knees and breathe. Well, this is one way for treatment of shock, but first aid back in America was different. Though, don't want to be on Peter's bad side now; do I?

Once calmed down enough to focused, I sat back normal. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, but what happen?" Peter asked taking a seat.

"I don't quite actually know. I projected my power to the storm and discovered it wasn't actually a storm. It held magic. Before I could track the source my spirit was smacked in the face by some sort of bird!" I explained.

Peter nodded, scowling in thought like he always does. The storm wasn't normal like it was before either. There was something amidst causing trouble over Narnia. Something causing the epidemic in the watering system while controlling the weather. There weren't many mythical beings in Narnia that could do such damage to target just humans.

Suddenly Professor Cornelius barged in panting out of breath. Peter and I stood up quickly to see what the matter for the old dwarf to run is. "There has been an accident. Caspian request for a meeting, so get dressed!"

**.o0o.**

"It came from the North," a faun of mere fifteen said in fear. He was scared out of his wits while his younger brother held onto his thigh whiles other Narnians who lived in the northern area. Caspian and I sat in our thrones, the queen chair removed so I could sit next to him in the throne room. The council sat in their chair while Liliandil stood next to me and the Pevensies received VIP seats next to Caspian. I could sense the fear written on the children face as the young faun whose name was Fergus told what happen.

"What did?" Caspian asked caring for how scared the children were.

"A giant bird! Where clouds are formed for each wing beat, as the sound of thunder clasped for each flap it makes, while sheets of lightning burst from its eyes when it blinks. Please your majesty, I'm not making this up! This monster of thunder has tormented our homes and killed our parents. We are nothing but orphans now!" Fergus said as tears stained his face while other children cried over their parent's death.

Caspian looked at me to confirm if the accusation was true. I examine Fergus position and detect no false evidences: he was telling the truth. By the looks of number of children of ten, twenty parents or so are gone. From the information the faun has given, I had a feeling I know this foul beast. But where? Then it hit me like a doornail. I learned it in school about the North American indigenous culture and their legends; the thunder bird. By the time line of these setting down to the tremendous storm we been having for the past month, it could possibly be the culprit of these irrational events. I nodded to Caspian and my cousin sighed.

"Fergus, I give my condolences from the bottom of my heart and apologized to you all of your love ones death. You are safe now and welcome to Cair Paravel of your stay till things are sorted out. Windmane, could you so kind and escort the children to the kitchen and have them fed." Caspian asked.

Glenstorms wife, a beautiful centaur nodded, ushering the children out so they could have a hot meal in the tummies after a tremendous journey.

"Thank you, Sire." Fergus said as he led his brother out.

With that said, the lords and most of the council were excused leaving us and the Pevenies alone in the throne room.

"That is the third sighting of this thing, this past month!" Peter announced.

"Yes, but what is it?" Lucy asked.

"I have a possible theory," I said aloud. All eyes were on me as I explained. "There was a legend in North America, about a creature that is species and spirit created by Great Spirit to send messages through the sky. This is unknown for there are countless tales of this beast. What I know about this creature that it is a creature of storm it is intelligent, powerful, and wrathful; in the form of a bald eagle."

"Yes, I heard about the legend of the thunderbird." Edmund said. "Remember when we went to that Native American museum in Washington D.C.?" His siblings nodded. "If I recall, the curator said they lived in the mountain region. So it makes sense that the thunderbird came from the North."

"Wouldn't that make it High King Peter's territory?" Liliandil asked. "Also, why haven't the giants solved the problems?"

"Possibly this being doesn't cross Ettinsmoor?" Caspian suggested. "But the longer we stay here the more lives are at stake. We must do something against this creature?"

"But how can we defeat something that is . . . gigantic?" Lucy asked.

The room was silent when Liliandil raised her hand. "I think I may know if something. When on my father's island, I learned many spells that could interact with thunderbird."

Across many North America indigenous cultures, the THUNDERBIRD carries many of the same characteristics. It is described as a large bird, capable of creating storms and thundering while it flies. Clouds are pulled together by its wing beats, the sound of thunder made by its wings clapping, sheet lightning the light flashing from its eyes when it blinks, and individual lightning bolts made by the glowing snakes that it carries around with it. In masks, it is depicted as many-colored, with two curling horns, and, often, teeth within its beak. The Native Americans believed that the giant Thunderbird could shoot lightning from its eyes. Origins of the belief may lie in the tendency of large birds to take advantage of the warm updrafts which precede large storms, giving the impression that violent weather followed in their wake. Well that would account for the thunder storms. And me getting smack in the face by the thing earlier.

"Very well," Caspian said.

"Wait, you're just going to send a woman on this business?" Peter bellowed.

Caspian sighed and shook his head, "Peter, Liliandil has her reason and I treat her as my equal. If she knows something that could stop this being then so is it. She by far the most powerful person here at the moment. It is her decision."

"I truly appreciate your compliment Caspian." Liliandil said with a smile.

Peter stepped back, before he cleared his voice. "Then I volunteered to accompany Liliandil on this quest."

"As you wish," Liliandil said with a blush.

I couldn't help but noticed something was going on between the two. Ever since the Pevensie returned to Narnia, I noticed how they interact with one another. Including Peter asking me questions about Liliandil since the start of our research the past week. I could tell the High King was infatuated by her glamour but also fancy her on her elegant personality. So maybe this quest might start a courtship afterwards.

"When do you start your mission?" Lucy asked in concern.

"A day after tomorrow shall we say, Peter?" Liliandil suggested.

"Agreed," Peter said.

"So be it," Caspian said as he stood from his throne "Let's prepare for this shall we?"

Caspian offered a hand to Lucy who gladly accepted this. They say they were going to check on our new guest, see if there was any objective they could do. Peter did the same to Liliandil offering his arm so they can prepare for their journey ahead. I sat on my chair with a Cheshire grin while Edmund seemed to hold the same gestured.

"Is it me," I started, "Or do I sense romance in the air?"

Edmund chuckled crossing his arm and leaned against the pillar. "Probably, Peter been fancying Liliandil since two weeks ago and Lucy had a crush on Caspian since the voyage on the Dawn Treader."

"I knew it," I murmured in victory. I was right; Lucy and Caspian liked each other more than friends. I wonder when the announcement will arrive on courtship as well as the beating of the older brothers.

Edmund shook his head. "So got anything to do?"

I groan, "I had to keep on researching on a cure of this epidemic."

"I can help," Edmund offered. "You're not going to dissect somebody are you?"

"No, that's Peters job," I assured. "I do the boring part of this research and read countless books. Though if I read another medical book: I think my brain might explode."

"Let me help you on that shall we," he asked, offering an arm.

I smiled and kindly accepted his arm as we headed towards my studies to see if I could find any information on this epidemic. Edmund pulled out a herbology book on medical plants while I went to my desk and go over the notes. Three hours later we came up with nothing.

"I don't get it," I exclaimed. "Every book shows no cure or record of this epidemic!"

"Relax Wisteria," Edmund said petting my shoulder. "There's always an answer for everything."

"Yeah, but I got nothing." I protest slinging my shoulder and put my feet on the desk. "The only option is fire lilies, but they're rare and only Father Christmas knows the location."

Edmund didn't say anything just sighed and gazed out the window. The room was engulfed in silences as we were lost in thought. My mind went off the list of events this past month.

The train collision dreams,

The storm,

The Pevensie return,

The water going stale,

The plague killing Peepicheep men,

The thunderbird,

And now the epidemic

What the hell is going on here? If this was some sort of a sick test on somebody to grow up, I'll start hexing people. This was serious matter and with no answer to anything. I was about to give up when Edmund snapped his fingers.

"What if it's magic?" Edmund announced.

"Pardon," I replied.

"Magic, think about it." Edmund started and sat on the desk leaning close to me. "Remember the mist and how it can manipulate dreams and humans?" I nodded. "What if, it's the same thing? Somebody is controlling all this natural disaster. Think about, Mushrooms aren't plague related and this storm is no actual storm. And you yourself stated that they weren't any thunderbird in Narnia. So, somebody is summoning and casting trouble?"

"Ed, if this was magic than I would had sense it since day one." I stated rubbing my temple.

"But what if, the cause of these problems wasn't direct magic." Edmund continued, "Remember the dragon treasure, the fountain of gold, and the invisible spell. You didn't sense that unless you shivered. And you have been shivering time to time."

I thought about it, I've been shivering time to time when sensing strong magic. But with all this rain and cold atmosphere, I could have mistaken it to a breeze. "Okay, so by hypotheses that it was magic, how come I can't directly detect it? I know when magic is being used no matter the composite."

"That's where the thunderbirds come in," Edmund said. "What if it's not a wizard or witch that's causing trouble, but magical creatures. Creatures that aren't part of Narnia! Somebody must have summoned them to cause havoc."

"Are you accusing that a summoner is doing this?" I asked bewilder of this assumption and how thoroughly he was to this belief.

"Yes," Edmund answered with a serious face.

I sighed and summon my 'book of spells,' "Alright, so let believe in this theory. If a thunderbird is causing these storms then what's contaminating the water. Naiads are good creatures as are the river gods, and mermaids."

"I don't know," Edmund said in defeat.

I sighed and command the book of spells to find us the suspect to all the earth and water related beings. The pages flew about till stop center page: Afanc. An Afanc description and location varies along with its history. As the sketch from the previous owner of the books states that an Afanc varies; it is described variously as resembling a crocodile, beaver or dwarf-like creature, and is sometimes said to be a demon. All in all, an Afanc certainly poison the water.

"Well shit, Sherlock." I muttered.

Edmund smiled at me before he laughed. I stared at him in question as if he gone mad. Once he finished his laughing fit he looked at me again. "It's good to hear your old self again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You, you're cursing moment." Edmund stated. "It fun to hear you curse, though I think you scarred Eustace for life?"

I blushed at his words. It was true; I have been restraining myself from cursing these past two years. I was Grand Duchess of Narnia and people frown upon foul language. So I only cursed when on voyages with Drinian and the crew. But having Edmund here, I feel like my old seventeen year old self again. How I would be a tomboy while doing crazy things. Shaking my head before remembering the graceful moment to read more about.

"Fire," I read aloud, "Fire and air are their weakness. Opposite to water and earth."

"Guess so, but what about a cure its poison?" Edmund asked.

Suddenly the pages went flying again until reaching the important herbology section then stop. On the lone page was a golden flower, called the golden incantation. Legend says that its seed came from the sun and rested upon the earth in full bloom. It was said that this flower had the power to heal the sick and injured. However, the whereabouts of the incantation flower was in a cave between Western March and Great Waterfall.

"Seems the flower is on your turf, Ed," I said.

"Yeah," Edmund agreed. "It's a five day journey to the lamppost if it's still there?"

"It is," I replied. "The landmarks of Narnia never fade on the map."

I continued reading until a scowl crossed my face. "We got a problem."

"What?" Edmund asked.

"Other than the incantation that could release the flowers power of healing. It has a guardian." I explained flipping through the pages before lifting the book to show him what the guardian looked like. "Ever heard of a basilisk?"

"You're joking," Edmund groan for he heard of it. Basilisk isn't your typical serpents that slithered about. It is a legendary reptile reputed to be king of serpents and said to have the power to cause death with a single glance. As well as its venom, that is so venomous that it leaves a wide trail of deadly venom in its wake, and its gaze is likewise lethal. Though, this won't be twelve fingers in length but a serpent of Dark Island.

"Anyway to defeat a Basilisk?" Edmund asked.

I shook my head, "Just brute force. Though, it mentions that a mongoose irritates them."

"Where are we supposed to get a mongoose at such noticed?" Edmund exclaimed. I couldn't help but chuckled at his childish behavior.

"Ed, we'll figure something out." I assured him placing a hand on his arm. "You got me and my magic. I'm sure we'll come up with a plan. But we need to establish about the Afanc."

"Don't need too…" said a voice.

We looked at the door to find Caspian and Lucy standing by the entrance.

I groan sitting back in my chair, I truly need to lock the door more often.

…**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter; I've been very busy and had a writer block. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review!**

**Silent wolf singer**


	8. Chapter 8: Think it will work?

_**Chase the morning**_

_**Chapter 8: Think it will work?**_

"So when were you going to tell us about this?" Caspian asked seriously down on me. I raised my head down not liking to be interrogated so severely by Caspian.

"Caspian, leave her alone," Edmund defended stepping in between us. "I came up the idea. Don't accuse her for any rational decision."

Caspian shook his head, "You don't know the mind she possesses."

"What's that suppose to be?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing!" I exclaimed ending this discussion.

We explained the possibilities that these creatures were the cause of our troubles in Narnia. How there might be a connection instead of coincidence of these instances. How the Thunderbird has been traumatizing the skies while killing people. The Afanc: poisoning the water and earth which holds the epidemic in the water. The cure of the incantation flower was guarded by a Basilisk. There was a chain reaction to this, how the Thunderbird was a distraction for the Afanc to plague our kingdom. But why are these monsters doing this?

"Could it be another witch?" Lucy asked taking a seat on the lounge.

Caspian joined her, "Wisteria, do you know?"

"Why is everybody asking me?" I groan smacking my head on the desk.

"Ease up on her," Edmund said a bit annoyed on the question. "We believe a summoner might be the cause of all this."

"A summoner?" Lucy question.

"They're like Conjurer who summons specific …creatures. A practice in the magical arts…" I explained. "But it doesn't make sense?"

"What doesn't?" Edmund asked.

"They're hardly any magicians in Narnia." I answered sitting up. "A magical being a witch, wizard, magicians, they aren't narnian born…they come from different worlds. You need permission to come here by Aslan. After Jadis, not many magical being were alone to time travel."

The gang went silences. Funny, at this point Eustace would come with logical comment or question that we all stare like him if he had a second head. Man, without Eustace dragon or not, things weren't actually the same anymore. No Dragon Eustace or Reepicheep or anyone from the Dawn Treader that we had fond memories with. A moment later Lucy spoke.

"Maybe we should find the flower and stop the Afanc." She suggested.

"I agree," Edmund said. "Also not to tell Peter. We don't want him going all leaders on us."

"I'm afraid so," Caspian agreed.

Something must have happen in the past that caused the two kings to agree on this subject. Anyway, I sway my hand to summon a map of Narnia on the wall. We pinpoint possible locations of the Caves in the Western March. Lucy and Edmund stared at the new map of Narnia which they grazed the tapestry of small pictures of broken tables, castles, lamppost, and locations name.

"What sort of map is this?" Lucy asked as she touches a pinpoint of Tumnus.

"It's a landmark map," Caspian explained to here. "I created this map to locate historical areas. Nobody seemed too fond of it."

"Except me," I said with a snicker. "Remember when we try to retrace the Pevensie trail from the golden age?"

"And got lost in the lantern waste," Caspian shook his head. Then held a stern face, "So the flower is between these two areas; now what about the Afanc?"

"Water areas, somewhere close to Cair Paravel," Edmund said.

We examine the map of process of eliminations. The only source of consumable water would be the Rush Rivers. But something doesn't feel right, something was off. From all the events that had occurred there seemed to be a pattern. I would agree to Edmund on the theory of the creatures aiding one another for sure. Except, now I look at it on the map, there was only three monsters in the rightful territories of the kings and queens of old. How did the children rhyme go?

'_Where woods hold dark secrets_

_And mountains are fierce and bold_

_Deep water hold reflection_

_Of time lost long ago.'_

Fergus announced the Thunderbird came from the north. The book of spells noted the incantation flower and basilisk are in the west. And the Afanc hypothesis dictates in the rush rivers that was connected to the eastern waters. Three. Three connections on the solutions on what's before us.

_To the Clear Northern Sky, King Peter the Magnificent_

_To the Great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just_

_To the Glistening Eastern Sea, Queen Lucy the Valiant_

What about the south? What about Queen Susan the gentle land of the radiant southern sun? My mouth dropped in releasing this. How this whole thing was no coincidences, it was set up! But who in their right mind would set up this cruel game before us? There was peace throughout Narnia in the age of Exploration, so who?

"There must be a cave on where it hides near the river." Edmund said. "If we search the caves then we'll find the Afanc or any possibilities."

"And the flower?" Lucy asked. "We should get it right away before more lives are at stake!"

"Wisteria, what do you think?" Caspian asked.

"Planned," I whispered.

"Planned?" Caspian repeated confused. I nodded giving him a serious look that said, 'I need to talk to you privately.'

Caspian nodded, "Can you guys give us a moment?"

Edmund and Lucy were about to protest but gave up on the stubbornness Caspian and I were. Once they left, I cast a silencing spell over the roomed to sound proof it against eavesdroppers. Caspian took a seat in front of my desk. I told him what I thought, how everything seemed so coordinated. The locations of the monsters and the list of events that occurred this past month. It seemed planned and organized to pass through under our noses.

"Do you think it's this conjurer bidding?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know Casp," I said. "The only magical being I could think to have knowledge is Coriakins. And he's a star like Liliandil and Ramandu. Then there's Jadis but she dead as a doornail. Read a legend about Witch Country of the Northern witches, in the far west, past western wild. I doubt they hold grudges against Narnia, since they are welcome to this world."

"Uh huh," Caspian breathed brushing his whiskers. "We should focus on the major problems and once that is established, we'll discuss about the other."

"Working from the bottom up," I stated which Caspian nodded.

"Yes, I assumed you'll be after the flower." Caspian said.

"Yes, there's no other option against the Basilisk than magic." I murmured. "Edmund and I will go the day after Peter and Liliandil departure. Can you take care of the Afanc?"

"I think so," Caspian sighed. "But how do I defeat it?"

I raised a brow on the singular use in that question. If my hypotheses are correct than the Pevensie should be involved in this hunt. That includes Lucy, since I'm going off against a Basilisk with Edmund while Liliandil is investigating the Thunderbird with Peter. So no one should be left out behind.

"What about Lucy?" I asked.

Caspian open his mouth to say something but shut it quick. I sighed rubbing my temple lobe.

"Caspian, this is Queen Lucy the Valiant we're talking. She's a big strong woman than she appears to be. Have you forgotten it was her eye coordination that shot the serpent in the eyes? I know you fancy her since the voyage. But don't suppress her…" I said.

"You're right," Caspian sighed in defeat.

I leaned back in my chair. Legs cross on the desk while hands behind my head like a pillow. "Of course I'm right. I am an enchantress after all."

"Oh really," Caspian said with a deviant smirk. I gulped watching him stand up and walked towards me. Before I could run for my very existence, he pounced on me and started his tickled torture. Damn it, Caspian knew about my ticklish area. Quickly kicking him off me, I ran out the room saving my ribs before they be bruised to extinction.

**.o0o.**

**Lucy POV**

Edmund and I placed our ears against the door in hoping to ease drop on their conversation. I knew it was wrong to invade ones privacy, especially my friends. But I couldn't help it and neither can Edmund. Although, I wonder why Caspian took the idea offences. Including, when he said about Wisteria mind. From what I recall from the voyage, Wisteria seemed like any average girl. Okay, so she has magical power doesn't make her a complete threat. I would know, she saved me from slave traders.

"Why is it quiet?" Edmund asked.

"Could they cast a silencing spell?" I suggested.

"Probably," Edmund said as he bends down to peek through the key whole. Oh Ed, him and his curiousity. I know my brother fancy Wisteria along with other things, but this is close to stalker. "Damn it, I can't see."

Suddenly the door burst open and Wisteria barged out only to trip on Edmund. Caspian came out afterwards with a deviant smile till looking down to see our family tied in a compromising position. I couldn't help but laugh for this brings back memories a few years ago on the Dawn Treader. How Edmund and Wisteria keep falling on each other. Caspian and I joke about them on these events. That they were falling for each literally. This and including the kiss we saw after the battle of the mist. After we returned from Narnia Edmund would talk in his sleep, mumbling Wisteria name in events I don't want to know. Caspian mention Wisteria long for adventure that she would rather explore instead of being locked up in the castle. That the same with Edmund. A perfect match.

"Edmund," I gasped for kicks.

Edmund looked over Wisteria shoulder back to reality before turning them over so he was on top. Wisteria blushed until Edmund stood up and offer a hand which she accepted.

"Thanks," She mumbled not looking him in the eye.

Caspian chuckled as did I on the see this.

"Oh shut it," Wisteria and Edmund said together.

"What," I said innocently.

"It's not like you keep falling for each other." Caspian finished with a snicker.

Edmund and Wisteria rolled their eyes before they left us be. Once they were gone I couldn't resides but chuckled in what just happen. Caspian followed in and rubbed his neck. "How long do you think it will take?"

"A week or so," I answered.

Caspian nodded. "I would never consider in planning on getting those two together."

"Yes, but let's face it." I said. "Those two needed to get it over with."

"Agreed," Caspian said as he offered an arm. "Shall we prepare for our journey?"

I blushed taking his arm. I know I fancy Caspian but I wonder if he holds the same feeling as well instead of a sister.

"


End file.
